Stalker 101
by EllieIsNotNormal
Summary: Annabeth Chase was unnoticed. She blended in to the background. She had friends, but not many people noticed her. Except for one. Not a secret admirer. Not a crush. A stalker. Someone who has wrecked her life, tore it to shreds. Or so she thinks. Until he takes her away from it. Warning: Contains stalking, kidnap and mild gore. AnnabethXReid VERY MILD M (I'm being paranoid)
1. Scrapbook of Secrets

My finger twitched slightly, effectively taking a picture. How could I not try to capture such beauty? It was the kind of beauty that must be noticed by another, for the one possessing it couldn't do so.  
The picture is that of a petite girl. Her cherry red lips are pulled up in to a smile, as she attempts to push long, golden strands of hair out of her eyes. Oh, her eyes... They are the best part of her, for they can be a steely gray or such a lustrous silver, that they match with the delicate heart- shaped locket around her neck.  
As she finally succeeds in the trivial task, she grins victoriously to herself. Her eyes shine oh so beautifully in the light that I snap another picture. The photo shows her mouth slightly ope, just enough to see a glimpse of her pearly white teeth. Her locket is reflecting the light from the lamppost and her light dress is slightly blown back by the wind. You may say she is just photogenic, but you would be wrong. Like all of those kids at her school- how hadn't they noticed her beauty yet?  
She opens the rotting wooden gate to her garden and walks along the path, her eyes tired. The weeds tangle around the path and slightly overlap on to it. She trips on a stray plant, before regaining her footing a second after. Her hair swirls around her shoulders as she looks around to check nobody has seen. After checking her surroundings, she slips in to the run-down house.  
As soon as I'm satisfied that she is inside, I turn around and begin my journey home. As I walk, thoughts of sterling eyes, cherry lips and heart lockets swirl around my head. I am so distracted by these thought that I barely notice that I'm home. I open the lime-green door and step in to the house. Instantly, I switch the lights on and make a bee-line for the computer. I plug the camera in and upload the photos to it, before sending them to the printer. I smile as I log on to twitter and click her account name. She tweeted a little sentimental message which I screen-shotted and also sent that to printer. I repeated the process with her other social networking accounts.  
I walk to the printer and collect the pictures. I begin trimming the edges of some of the photo's so that you can just see her. I grab the scrapbook and begin sticking them in. I vary the positions of the pictures on the page, just to keep things interesting. I add the date to the top right corner in black cursive handwriting. I smile to myself as I close the book. I feel the smooth black leather under my fingertips and glance at the name which always brightens my mood. There it is, in gold lettering...

 _Annabeth Chase_

 **A/N: Hey, this is one of my stories from wattpad. I'm not great at updating, but I'll try to upload what I've written so far here asap. My wattpad is the same as this account name.**

 **Bye**

 **EllieIsNotNormal**


	2. Little Notes with Big Messages

I laughed softly as I saw the milkstache my baby brother, Mathew had made on his upper lip. My eyes dart over to Bobby who shrugs innocently, just to show his indifference. Great brothers I have...  
"Hey, Annabeth?" Bobby asks, a little glint of mischief in his eyes. Oh, what is it this time...?  
"What?" I'm not sure why I even bother to reply anymore, he always say's something odd and completely off topic.  
"Was Nemo based off of a true story?" Like I said, completely off topic. If I don't answer I'll keep getting asked so... I'll just tell him to Google it.  
"Google it." I replied before hurrying out of the door. I've esaped! FREEDOM!

That was the point in which I, not unlike every other time I leave this house, tripped over the mighty vines which constantly delay my gallant adventures at school! Ok, I just tripped on weeds and got held back a few times, but it feels like it. Bouncing down the road, I feel a slight shudder down my spine. My heart rate was increasing slowly, but enough for me to notice. I shook off my feelings of unease, before deciding it's simply because I'm alone and it's still a bit dark out.

-RappaLineB-B-BreakItDownNow-

I fling the double doors to the school open and hurry to my locker. I glance down at my schedule and grab what I need, before having to rush to my first class.  
All of a sudden, a sharp, pircing sound echoes around the room. Craning my neck, I attempt to find the source if the noise. As it happend, it was the door making the noise. I causiously make my way over there and notice a creamy white coloured piece of paper. I grasp the the thin, rough surface and unfold it. I begin to decipher the fancy handwriting, before the breath escapes my lungs and the paper floats gracefully to the ground.  
The message is facing upwards, so I can clearly see it. My heart races as I re-read it. There may be only a few  
words, but those few words could mould my future, shape my present and uncover my past.

 _How is your father, Miss Chase?_

 **A/N: Hey, hope you like chapter 2... Sorry they're so short.**


	3. Narcotic Fathers

The soft thud of my shoes against the floor, as I ran to my maths class. My heart was thudding at an abnormal rate, but I was already late.  
"Annabeth Chase, you are late." the sharp tones of Mrs Howard cut in. _Oh really_ , I thought, sarcasm dripping through the words.  
"I'm so sorry, Mrs Howard. It will not happen again." _More like Mrs How-hard..._ **(A/N Russell Howard jokes anyone?)**  
After forgiving me, she continued droning on about pythagoras. I already knew all of it, but my thoughts were revolving around the note. The message just seemed to go in to my head and bounce off of the sides, pushing everything in it's path away.

The wind was blowing my hair in to my eyes, yet again, as I walked to the house. The house being my 'home', if you must know. Amongst the deadly silence, I heard a soft click. Almost like a camera... I increased my pace, trying to keep panic off of my face. Fear pulsed through my veins, as I tried not to break in to a run. Whoever it was -if there was even someone there- couldn't know I had suspicions.  
I continued walking at a steady pace, although making sure I payed attention to my surroundings. Jumping slightly, I realised there was another shadow nearby. I glanced around anxiously, before realising it was a tree. Breathing a sigh of relief, I opened the gate to my garden. _Home sweet home... Where nightmares are born..._ The peeling green paint on the door was a familiar, yet unwelcome sight. I stepped into the dimly- lit room, silently praying my father was asleep. My prayers had been answered, for I could hear the low, rumbling snore from here. I quietly crept up to my bedroom, before begining my homework.

-SassyLineBreak-

After I'd completed my homework, I sent out a quick tweet. It read 'If someone your age goes to space and travels at millions of miles an hour, they will come back looking 2 years younger than you, according to Einsteins Theory of Relativity.' To be honest, I spent far too much time researching facts... It's only a hobby, I just do it because facts are far more reliable than people. They can't suddenly decide to change. They can't abandon you. They're not like people.  
To be honest, I've lost faith in my fellow homo-sapiens. It's just as if humans are the least humane things there is. We trick ourselves in to thinking that everything is fine. That it's the bears fault if it attacks you, yet you can mercilessly attack a person. Then tell them that it's their fault, because they're not like you. Even though everyone's different, they'll get blamed, as if it's a problem to be gay, or to have a different skin colour.  
Anyways, back to facts, I recently learned that there is a jellyfish that can bring itself back to adolescence when it gets too old, therefore being almost immortal, unless it dies of illness or is killed. That's how I imagine dying, being killed. I have reason, I'm not just completely insane. There is one completly insane person, they're actually the reason I think I'll die from murder.

 _My father._

 **A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed chapter 3!**


	4. Red Writing in Crimson Lines

**Warnings: abuse and slight gore.**  
As I got up from my bed, I heard the light shuffle of curtains. Cautiously, I begin to make my way towards them. I begin to think that I've worried myself when. I see my diary. Picking it up, I notice something odd. On the pages, someone has wrote things in red pen. I always use black in my diary. I quickly get dressed before turning back to it.  
Turning to the next page, I notice something. Where I had wrote _I have some purple blankets with black polkadots. They're my favourite._ They had put _I personally prefer the dark red ones with a black lace pattern._

"Annabeth!" bellowed my father from downstairs. Jogging down the steps, I dropped my diary on my bed. I had the purple blankets with black lace on.  
"Yeah?" I replied after my coughing fit. I need more exercise, but I have a rare condition. It's just that I... Can't be arsed. I wish I was one of those people who could be arsed, but I'm not **(A/N I heard that on Live at the Apollo, not mine.).**  
"What is this?" he growled, looking at a stain on the pure white sofa, where he had dropped his beer on it.  
"A stain." I replied, fear in my voice.  
"And you haven't cleaned it up because...?" he asked, his voice deathly calm. I stayed quiet; I'm not sure what I could've said, when I could barely breath from the metaphorical hand squeezing at my heart.  
A searing, stinging pain filled my cheek. I looked up at my father in slight disgust, but once again kept silent. It's worse if you talk. He wrapped a hand around my neck, squeezing until the rest of the world filed out of my mind. All there was was pain. And that's how he liked it.

He dropped me on the ground, before carving a strip out of my skin. The knife slid carelessly across my forearm, leaving a crimson trail of pain. I watched as the fluid dripped off of my arm, on to his precious carpet. My head was pounding, blood rushing through my veins, swooshing against my skin bouncing off of bone. The door slammed. I was alone.  
I got up and limped to the kitchen side, for I had twisted my ankle on the way down to the floor. I grabbed the first aid kit for my arm and began with disinfectant. It made the burning feeling worse, but cleaned it out. I began to clumsily sew it shut, but with the wrong hand, so it didn't end up great. After that I shoved a plaster on it, to try and play it off as a small accident.  
Trying to get there on time, I jogged to school. The wind was brushing past me, adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I got to class right as the bell went off.  
I plopped down in a seat next to one of my best friends, Thalia Grace.  
"How the hell were you almost late! That's not like you." she asked, curiosity and shock in her tone.  
"I just go held up at home. Nothing you can gossip about, sorry." was my reply, although the last bit was directed at the girls behind us. I tried to make it seem like I was talking to Thals. They bought it.  
After class, I fought my way through the crowds of people. After such a battle, all I was rewarded for it was maths. I sat by 2 good friends, Phil Lester and Spencer Reid. The class was normal, but my mind was back at home with the red writing.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, hoped you liked it!**


	5. Love always xxx

**WARNING : VERY SLIGHT gore. Stalking. Hug?**

 **3 years later**  
I smiled and waved at Reid, as he drove off. His bags were packed for CalTech, and his future was set out.  
Breathing heavily, I ran back to my house. The gates creaked, and I reached out to the handle on the green door with the peeling paint. I went in, to find my father waiting for me. Looking at me with a stern expression, he asked why I had left the house without informing him.  
"I was seeing Spencer off to CalTech. Remember, I asked you a few weeks back." I said in reply. He wasn't going to like that.  
"Are you back chatting me missy? I have gave you a roof above your head and food on your plate!"  
He had hit me before I had time to reply that I worked at a local shop to buy food and that I have to pay him rent. Which, in hindsight, wasn't the best idea. I felt strong hands clutching my arm. I let out a blood-curdling shriek, as my father twisted my arm around sharply. Crystal tears rolled down my face, as I heard a snap. He dropped me and left me there. Once again, I dressed the wound appropriately.  
I walked upstairs, before flopping down on to my bed. A hard object dug in to my back. Turning over, I saw my diary. I swear I left that on my dressing table... Opening to the bookmarked page, a sense of dread came over me. Red writing sprawled out a message, dated today. I hadn't wrote today...  
 _Annabeth, how are you? Did you miss me? I'm ever so sorry for the year absense. Problems arose. I would appreciate it if you stopped writing me off as a prank._  
 _Love always,_  
 _You don't know who._  
 _P.S: If you call the police on me I will kill you. Along with Bobby, Matthew, Spencer, Phil and Thalia. Act wisely._  
 _xxx_  
 **5 years later:**  
I finally got out of the mangy house with the green door 3 years ago. I live with Thalia and Phil in a dorm near NYC. Me and Phil go there, but Thalia works at an office building of her fathers near there. She didn't know it was her Dad's when she accepted the job. I was in my 3rd year studying maths, engineering and architecture.  
Pushing open the brown wooden door, I put down my backpack.  
"Surprise!" exclaimed a few friends. I looked up at them with a warm smile.  
"Thanks, everyone." I replied, still grinning like a maniac. I have such amazing friends.  
"Anything for your 23rd birthday!" exclaimed Phil. He dragged along his boyfriend, Dan **(A/N: I had too... Sorry for bad math)** ,before pulling me in to a tight hug.  
"I climbed in to bed, picking up my diary. The familiar red ink stained the pages. There was a very short message today.  
 _Annabeth, happy 23rd birthday! Have you had a good day? I hope so, for it may be the last birthday you have! :)_  
 _Love always,_  
 _You don't know who_  
 _xxx_  
I looked at it for a few seconds, before deciding he was just scaring me. He did the same thing last year. I've decided it's a he, for the messages are taunting, and that is often what males do. For woman, crimes are more mission orientated, a man will drag it out.  
Still, as I slept that night, my dreams were full of red. There was pages covered in red ink. There was ketchup writing on tables. There was bodies, with messages carved in to them. Each thing had a message from him written on it. And each body was a friend.

 **A/N: This is on wattpad and I've written more of it there. If you have an account, you can check it out. Please review. Bye!**


	6. You'll-Soon-Know-Who

**Annabeth's _POV_**

The dimly lit street was vacant, causing an eerie feeling in the air. I stepped around a rubbish bin. A cool draft whooshed around the allyway, my blonde hair going with it. Quietly, I went back inside.  
Jumping in to bed, I saw my diary on my bedside cabinet. My hands trailed over the course black leather. Taking off my necklace, I placed the heart-shaped pendant in to the lock. The shining gold lock clicked and I was able to open the slightly yellowing pendant. My fingertips brushed against the gold engravment of my family crest **(A/N Just think the Hogwarts logo)** , as I turned to todays date. It was in the normal red pen I had came used to, but the message was as far to ordinary as possible.

Dear Annabeth,  
I admire your beauty so true,I've wasted too long over you,  
My heart will continue to race,  
Everytime I see your face,  
Your blood will taste sweet,  
The power is a treat,  
You may think of me as hollow,  
But we shall meet tomorrow.  
Love always,  
You'll-soon-know-who

My eyes widened. My heart rate increased, as a bead of sweat ran down my face. Did he mean tomorrow metaphorically or literally? Oh my fucking god, this can't be happening. Not again.

Flashback... *tingly music (or MCR yeah lets have MCR)*  
I grinned at Thals, before saying "Hey, can we go in that shop?". At which point I gestured towards Ann Summers. Which was the same time as she laughed and tortured me with tickles.  
This... weird guy wearing a hoodie was just behind us. A little bit of blonde hair stuck out of the hood. He was getting closer, but not in a weird way.  
Until it was. Until he had pulled my hair, turned me to face him and punched me. Until he made me forget.  
End flashback.  
God, I have to stop thinking like that. Walking downstairs, I grabbed some Butterkist toffee popcorn **(A/N: The best kind)** and flopped on to the sofa. Phil came down from his room and grinned at me before asking "Taken?" already going to get the CD  
"Taken." I confirmed. _Maybe Taken can be our always..._  
We grabbed some blankets and made a fort connecting the sofa and TV with a blanket roof. We then covered the floor in that space with pillows and more blankets. Soon, we were into the lands of Paris, where the film is set (mostly).  
Our hands touched whilst we were getting popcorn, so I throw some at his face. Listen, I needed more space to get popcorn. Good popcorn. I like popcorn. I fell asleep and dreamt of popcorn, because that's all that matters to dream-me apparently.  
The next morning I jumped up and, regretably, ruined the fort. I got changed in to a pair of purple jeans with black lace on parts of it, as well as a black top with the MCR spider pattern thingee on. I shoved a Black Parade jacket on a ran out of the apartment.  
My feet pattered against the ancient, cold stone of an alleyway. It was surrounded in houses and trees, so it was slightly shady. I pushed my hair out of my face and continued to walk down the alley. I heard a quick shuffling noise. My heart race was increasing, and a bead of sweat ran down my face. I tried to keep my pace even, just in case someone was there and didn't want me to notice them. They might attack if I did.  
The wind blew the tree's, an eerily cold breeze passing me. A chemical smell fills my nose, as I struggle for oxygen. I inhale the chloroform. Then, the darkness engulfs me.

 **Hey sorry for not updating, I just hate updating here from wattpad (my own story it's just got further on wattpad) because of all the em/ em etc. stuff that I have to delete. Anyway, sorry. Bye!**


End file.
